Love is a Foolish Game
by SalvatorEh
Summary: They say love knows no boundaries. But when it comes to social ranking, there isn't a larger boundary in all the world. A story of unrequited love. EomerOC. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sob) except for the character of Alowyn.

* * *

**"A mighty pain to love it is,  
****And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;  
****But of all pains, the greatest pain  
****It is to love, but love in vain." **

**-Abraham Cowley**

* * *

She had seen them arrive, their exhausted horses falling to a trot as they neared the gates. The old wooden doors creaked loudly against the rusted hinges as they opened slowly to allow the company to pass through. Only one rider caught her eye, and sitting in front of him was an unconscious prince, his golden head bobbing from side to side with the movement of the horse. Alowyn put down the saddle she was carrying and turned around.

"Clear the aisle!" She called down towards the barn hands, rushing to help. "Clear the aisle, Lord Eomer returns!"

Quickly they moved pitchforks and brooms out of the way and piled the bales of straw into one corner. No sooner had they finished when the company came in, fifteen horses now crowding the stables. Alowyn went straight for Eomer's steed, grasping its reins tightly, as well as another's, while the men dismounted. The horses panted heavily as they stood waiting, sweat foaming on their necks from the sheer intensity of the ride. They shook their heads impatiently, their hooves pawing at the ground as they urged to keep walking. Several men were gathered around Theodred as they lowered him from the horse, but she was unable to get a look. Before she could blink, he was carried out, and the stables were suddenly emptied.

Handing off the other horse she was holding on to, she took Eomer's and led him back outside to cool off. It would be impossible to do anything with the horse until it had calmed down, and they were lucky he stood still long enough for the prince to be lifted off his back. His wounds were serious, that much was obvious. She could tell by looking at the men's grim faces, not to mention Eomer's. When not a word is spoken in such a situation, it is likely not good news. The horse stumbled and it snapped her out of her thoughts, turning her attention back to him. Noting that he had calmed, she returned back to the stables and led him into his box stall. Removal of the bridle came first with the saddle following soon after. Steam rose from the beast's back, and it was glad to be free from the bindings.

She left him there with a full bucket of cool water and several well-deserved flakes of hay to munch on. Not caring about the dirt that now was smudged on her face and hands from handling the horse and tack, she picked up her skirt and took two steps at a time towards the great hall. Her first priority was to serve Eomer, personal needs always came second to that. Quick footsteps brought her to the door that she knew was Theodred's room, and yet she hesitated to knock. Perhaps it was the fear of facing the fact that the king's only son may already be dead, or that her silly intrusion would be improper in such a situation. Taking a deep breath and finding the courage, she raised her hand and knocked confidently on the large wooden door. She let her arm drop and her hands clasped together in front of her, squeezing nervously until her fingers went white. Footsteps were heard in the room, and soon the door opened and Alowyn saw the face of Eomer appear from behind it.

"I-I apologize, my lord, for my intrusion-" She began nervously, her voice breaking, but was cut off before she could continue.

"It's quite all right," said Eomer in a soft tone, a mixture of dirt and blood caked upon his face and in his golden hair. He stepped outside the room and closed the door behind him. "Is there something that you need?"

Alowyn breathed a small sigh of relief, mentally smacking herself upside the head for possibly thinking he would react so harshly. "No," she replied, keeping her voice low and more steady. "No, I was just inquiring if you needed anything else, my lord. Your horse has been taken care of, and I was about to go draw you a hot bath, but I thought it be best to check with you... to see... if..."

And with that she trailed off, her mouth still hanging open slightly. Eomer shook his head and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry about me right now, Alowyn." He said, a somber tone in his voice. "I will be here for some time still. Go take care of yourself, and I will call upon you if I should need you."

She nodded silently, noting how weary and worn he looked just then. He let his hand fall down the side of her arm, his fingers grasping her elbow slightly before turning and walking back into the room.

She stood outside the door for a moment, her emerald eyes lingering on the spot where he had just stood. She had been in his service as a handmaiden for two years and still she was unable to find a length of time in his presence that was satisfying. She could be with him for hours on end, yet would yearn for him the moment he left her sight. And never did she let slip her true feelings. To be in love with the king's nephew? It was ridiculous and she had always thought so. He was royalty, and she was his _servant_. Only in the most romantic poems and songs did such a relationship exist. In reality, she was nothing.

Spinning on her heel, she retreated back down the hallway that she came from. There was nothing more left to do unless she was called upon, so now was the time for a moment's peace. Her footsteps carried her to her quarters and the first thing she did was fill a hot bath. Perhaps once her head had time to rest such silly thoughts would be erased.

She could only hope.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are my lifeblood! Constructive criticism is desired, but please, no flames. This chapter was pretty slow and short, but it was to get this off the ground. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I know, its terribly depressing, but somehow I make it through each day...

--

"But, my lord, that isn't right! Grima has no authority here! He is but a a king's advisor!"

Alowyn had to jog in order to keep up with Eomer. News of his banishment had just reached her ears and now she was trying desperately to find him a way out. His stoic face remained the same as she babbled on, ignoring the two guards that were nearly dragging him out towards the barns.

"Alowyn, please stop. There is nothing you can do to help the situation. The King has spoken and I am to depart these lands. There is no avoiding it."

Alowyn nearly tripped at the mention of the king, and stopped her quick pace to let the information sink in. So Theoden had ordered his nephew's banishment from Rohan? She had heard his health was failing, but now it was clear his mind was also. She picked up her skirts and continued after him again. Catching up, she stepped in front and effectively, although temporarily, halted the guards' steps.

"But the king is sick and his mind poisoned, he knows not what he does! You cannot take such an order seriously?" She said, desperation ringing through her voice.

Eomer suddenly stared straight into her eyes at that comment and his gaze could have turned her to stone. "I take all orders from the king with the utmost seriousness. This is not a game, Alowyn. Let it be." At her crestfallen expression his gaze softened, a soft sigh slipping past his lips. The guards, who were now thoroughly annoyed, proceeded to drag Eomer down the steps. Alowyn remained where she was, watching them escape her view as they entered the barns. It wouldn't be long before Rohan was lost without its Third Marshal there to defend it.

She didn't know how long she stood there for, but several shouts brought her attention back to where it was needed. She descended the stone steps and made her way into the barn, finding every stall full of horses ready for travel. The men were beginning to lead them out and mount up, saying their quick goodbyes to their families before setting off. Alowyn navigated her way through the crowd gathered and found Eomer already atop Firefoot.

"Be safe, my lord." She said, looking up at him. "Rohan will need you before her time is done."

What appeared to be an attempt at a small, grateful smile only turned out as a grimace. He leaned down, closer to her so that he could lower his voice. "And her time will come soon. Get yourself out of Edoras should any army approach it. It is not defensible with us gone. Ride to Gondor, and mayhap I shall find you there."

Alowyn nodded, fighting back tears at the mere thought of having to leave Edoras in such a way. Eomer gave a call out to his men and almost in unison they took off, the hoofbeats almost deafening for those standing nearby. She watched as they left, not one rider chancing a glance backwards.

And, tired of fighting, she let the tears flow.

--

Edoras was quiet with such a large company gone, too quiet. No reports came in from the surrounding villages, which was only bad news for those in the city. No reports meant no survivors. Saruman's forces were slowly gaining control of Rohan, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. No word came from Eomer. For all Alowyn knew, he could be dead.

Weeks passed and yet it felt like years. A growing sense of dread began to creep into the city, as the people began to realize they were without leadership or defense, and soon there would be an attack.

Alowyn didn't know what to do with herself. With Eomer gone, she had no duty to fulfill. She found herself staring out her window across the plains, as if waiting to see the first black speck of an approaching army. She knew it was inevitable, it was just a matter of when. To fill up some of her spare time, she volunteered to help the ailing Theodred. It wasn't something she wanted to do, in fact, she regretted ever stepping up to the plate. She was ordered to do every horrible job that no one else wanted. Dispose of the used bandages, clean up any spilled blood or vomit, change and clean the soiled bedsheets.

She did every job without complaint. This was the prince, afterall, and cousin to Eomer. She felt useless in the times she wasn't needed. In fact, she almost waited for the call to go to work.

Her job didn't last that long, however. As one cold and overcast morning dawned, she answered her door to what she thought was another call for help. It wasn't.

Theodred was dead.

--

AN: Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I've been crazy busy with dog shows and traveling, but now I've got a small break until November before I'm off again, so I should get some more updates done quicker. Sorry if this chapter was disappointing, I wrote it rather quickly so that I could get it up here.


End file.
